bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:ZupaBekonowa/@comment-35651369-20191015185454
A więc... w końcu obczaiłam tą grę. Nie, nie grałam w to. Tak samo jak nie grałam w BatIM, podła ja. XD Jak już wcześniej gdzie indziej wspomniałam, koncept z umieszczaniem akcji gry w świecie żywych marionetek jest super. Wcielamy się, czy też może raczej, poruszamy tytułową postacią Bandyty i... po prostu idziemy przed siebie, by błąkać się po Dolinie Showdown, i stopniowo odkrywać smutną rzeczywistość lalek, które próbują zachować pozory normalności, mimo że telewizyjne show zostało zwyczajnie porzucone. Showdown Bandit otrzymuje oprawę audiowizualną na całkiem dobrym poziomie, jednak muszę przyznać, że BatIM dzięki swemu „specyficznemu stylowi” łatwo unika kary za wszelkie niedoskonałości, kanciastości i niedopracowania, takich jak na przykład ściany poobwieszane pustymi kartkami papieru. Grafika w BatIM ma w sobie coś z takiego szkicu, dlatego bez większych problemów sami sobie dopowiadamy, że tu są jakieś notatki, a to obok wcale nie jest płaskim prostokątem z nabazgranymi kreskami... tu, przykładowo, bardzo niepodobań mi się moment z początku gry, gdy mieliśmy duże zbliżenie na podłogę, i obraz wyglądał... po prostu nieciekawie. Inna rzecz, o której zmianę bym się pokusiła, to większa różnorodność otoczenia, na przykład zabawa z zmienianie koloru, który jest motywem przewodnim. To są jednak dość drobne uwagi, i da się je bez większego krzyku przeboleć. Grafika jest ładna i pełna różnych szczegółów, po prostu jestem z natury przesadnie krytyczna i musiałam o tym wspomnieć. Co do muzyki... co tu dużo będę gadać? Mi się podobała, nawet jeśli dość kiepsko słyszałam XD. Nic nie fajnego mi się w oczy... znaczy w uszy nie rzuciło. Wydawała mi się raczej taka... no, przyjemna, klimatyczna. Najbardziej mi się chyba podobało Enter the Wilds, Off the Rails i Another Time, nawet jeśli wokal jest dziwny, może, nie wiem... dorzućmy jeszcze Load the Tension? Shadows? Waking the Dead? (tak tak, nazwy sprawdzałam na Kindly Beast wiki xd). Ach, i jeszcze głosy! Głosy! Kawał dobrej roboty, bo jest duża różnorodność. Najfajniejszy chyba Bankier i Lekarz, bo często pojawiają się obok siebie, i ta różnice jeszcze bardziej widać... znaczy słychać. No i no... mechaniki. Coś, co Kindly Beast lubi najbardziej! Wykorzystali całkiem ciekawy sposób poruszania. Wiem, że wielu osobom to się nie spodobało, nie grałam więc nie wiem, jak to działa, być może ludzi zwyczajnie irytuje, ze muszą czekać,aż postać dojdzie w „kliknięte miejsce”. Mnie trochę irytuje wygląd tego „x”, bo jest strasznie taki... „dodany w fotoszopie”, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. Z drugiej strony, niecodziennie widzi się coś takiego, a więc daje to taki pewien „powiew świeżości”. No i świetnie wpisuje się w obraz gracza, jako „nie tego, który jest postacią” ale który „tylko nią steruje”. Mogliby to rozwiązać poprzez danie graczowi wyboru, z domyślnym sterowaniem myszką ale możliwością przełączenia się na klawiaturę. Albo dać jeszcze coś takiego jak bieganie i skakanie, któe pojawia się.... chyba tylko w Rozdziale 1. Właśnie, Rozdziale. Czemu w BatIM sa rodziały? Odcinki mają większy sens! Za to tu dziwne są hajsy znikąd, ale w sumie to jest w praktycznie każdej grze, i to, że można szczelać tylko wtedy, gdy się stoi na kółku... znaczy wiem, chcieli, żeby gracze korzystali z pułapek i bawili się w uciekaniw i wymijanie... bardzo trudne wymijanie... Interesujące jest to, że na Bandytę zawsze pada światło reflektorów. Wcześniej myślałam, że to robota Grabarza, ale.... nie. Bardzo mi się podoba rozwiązanie z przedstawieniem „punktów życia” jako sznurków, anie jakiś serduszek czy innych procentów. Chociaż też, to jest coś nowego, i większość graczy przyzwyczaiła się do prostszego patrzenia w róg ekranu. Aż szkoda, że forma „odradzania się” nie jest taka kreatywna, choć sposób zapisu w Banku delikatnie to rekompensuje. No i lekarz. Showdown Bandit zrobiło coś, czego wielu nie udało się dokonać. W KOŃCU ŻYWOTNOŚĆ GRACZA MA TU SENS! Bo nie pokazuje człowieka, który w cudowny sposób żyje mimo bycia postrzelonym, przebitym, przeszytym, podpalonym i kto co tam jeszcze chce, by potem w ciągu 2 sekund po jednej tabletce wrócić do dawnej formy. Tu jest tylko drewniana marionetka. I odczepiane oraz doczepiane sznurki. I najważniejsze.... zmienianie się scenografii. jest. po porostu. genialne. Za co pewna kwestia przemieszczania się jest bezsprzecznie ogromnym minusem, a mianowicie... możliwość manewru. Bandit bardzo łatwo natrafia na przeszkody nie do przejścia, zakładam, że gdyby na scenie rosła trawa, dla niego byłaby niczym żelazne pale o średnicy dwóch metrów, a on dziesięć centymetrów przed nią szedłby tak, jakby był na niewidzialnej bieżni przed niewidzialną ścianą. Odbija się to choćby na tym, że bardzo trudno jest wymijać przeciwników, bo staną mniej więcej na środku i już nie możemy obok nich przejść, albo jak... dobra, i tak wszyscy wiedzą, o co chodzi. I to jest chyba jak dla mnie największy minus w całej grze. To i fakt, że przechodząc przez te i inne drzwi, nigdy nie wiemy, jakie będzie ustawienie przeciwników... np. tuż przy drzwiach... Ale mniejsza z tym. Teraz przyjrzyjmy się bliżej postaciom... o których nie mam za wiele do powiedzenia. Bankier, „miły starszy pan” co to życzy bidnej dziecince aka nam jak najlepiej, ale za nami w dzicz się nie wybiera, Lekarz co prawda obowiązkowy, ale swojej pracy tez nie kocha, Lorelei twardzielka „z klasą”, zabije i se nawet koszuli przy tym nie poplami, Penny i Odkrywca dopiero co zrobili se wejściówkę, o przeciwnikach też nie mam za bardzo nic do powiedzenia, może poza... nieśmiertlenym Bandytą bez Twarzy. Czy tylko mi on podejrzanie przypomina Ink Bendy'ego? Dobra, dosyć tego. Przejdźmy do fabuły... nie, wcale i na pewno na początku o niej nie mówiłam! Powiem dopiero teraz... że... że... nie chcę jej oceniać. Mamy te trzy prawa: Graj swoją rolę, Strzeż swoich sznurków i Nie patrz do góry... Mamy tą tajemnicę z ożywianiem martwych marionetek, tym, że w ogóle żyły, nagłą likwidacją show, wypaczeniem Bandita z Rolnik Szuka Żony, tym, kim tu w ogóle jest gracz i co jest nie tak z tą widownią, itd, itd, ale... Ale chyba wszyscy to zrozumieją xd. Mogę się tylko przyczepić do tego, że... NO ZOWU TO SAMO! TYLKO TYM RAZEM KARTECZKI A NIE KASETY! Meh... i ni jak możemy polubić te postacie, co aktualnie mamy. Znaczy jak dla mnie. Znaczy w BatIM nie licząc osób z kaset lubię tylko dwie więc może to kwestia... mnie. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy, początek mnie ani nie zniechęcił, ani nie oczarował, więc nie ma co pochopnie oceniać. Coś pominęłam? Na czymś się nie znam? Ktoś inny też coś by chciał na ten temat napisać? Tylko błagam nie wymieniajcie moich błędów ortograficznych i gramatycznych, bo miejsca wam nie starczy XD